Entre chiens et loups
by Mistishi
Summary: Un mauvais choix m'avait menée à n'être plus qu'un jouet en cage…  Un pacte m'avait donné la force de briser mes entraves mais avait à jamais bouleversé mon existence…  j'avançais à présent dans les ténèbres… Qui me mèneraient maintenant à Londres
1. Chapter 1

La chaleur du sang… Cette couleur profonde et envoutante… Ce gout complexe reflétant à merveille l'âme du corps dont il s'échappe…

Cette ivresse… Exquise et malsaine… Cette sensation d'abominable puissance qui étreint l'être quand on le voit couler à flots ininterrompus sur le sol, le transformant petit à petit en miroir écarlate me rejetant comme avec horreur mes actes macabres.

Et la vie qui s'enfuit… terrorisée et vacillante face à l'approche inéluctable de sa fin imminente… Telle une dérisoire flamme soumise à un vent mordant et implacable…

Et l'âme… Tremblante… Autrefois bourreau, à présent suppliante devant mon regard carnassier où avait déserté toute once d'humanité…

Et l'âme… qui maintenant était mienne…

Un dernier hurlement, mélodie hideuse charmant pourtant ma pire facette, expiant les crimes comme si le condamné avait soudain pris conscience de la monstruosité sans fond de ses actes passés et de son devenir immédiat…

Un dernier ruisseau vermeil coulant par terre… Et tout était terminé… Le silence retombait tel le rideau sanglant sur la scène morbide d'une pièce de théâtre infernale…

Ma faim s'apaisait enfin… Tel le grondement rugissant d'un fauve muselé, elle se faisait peu à peu plus sourde, mais jamais tout à fait absente… Combien de temps avais je devant moi avant d'être de nouveau poussée à de telles extrémités insondables ?

Une certaine lassitude m'étreignit brusquement…Cette vie qui était à présent la mienne… l'avais je vraiment méritée ? Autrefois anonyme au milieu des miens, j'étais à présent une damnée, écartelée entre deux natures qui ne se rejoignaient que dans la haine et la destruction…

Un mauvais choix m'avait menée par le passé à n'être plus qu'un jouet en cage…  
>Un pacte, dont je n'imaginais qu'en partie l'étendue des conséquences, m'avait donné la force de briser mes entraves mais avait à jamais bouleversé le cours de mon existence…<p>

Vêtue de noir, souillée de sang, j'avançais à présent dans les ténèbres… Qui me mèneraient maintenant vers Londres…


	2. Chapter 2

Le crépuscule tombait enfin sur l'immense propriété phantomhive, les rayons rougeoyants du couchant semblant se suspendre à la brume envahissant le parc silencieux afin de ralentir leur déclin. Le conte se tenait debout, immobile, scrutant de son œil turquoise perçant son domaine conquis par les ténèbres. Les couchés de soleil provoquaient toujours en lui un tiraillement complexe, comme une urgence, un danger aussi imminent que grandissant au fur et à mesure que la sphère écarlate se faisait dévorée par le lointain. Etait ce un relent inconscient de ses peurs sauvagement muselées aussi bien par orgueil que pour préserver son esprit de la folie ? Ou simplement le fait que cette désertion chaque jour répétée de la lumière symbolisait pour lui la véritable noirceur du monde s'étendant à ses pieds ?

Dans tous les cas il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller à de telles réflexions mélancoliques. La Reine avait besoin de ses services et il était de son devoir de lui donner des résultats dans les plus brefs délais. Un léger soupire échappa à l'adolescent au regard assombri par une maturité trop rapidement acquise. Il se retourna, faisant dos à l'armée d'ombres engloutissant le parc, reportant son attention sur la lettre ouverte sur son bureau, portant le sceau royal réclamant son allégeance. Il la saisit de sa main ornée de sa lourde bague d'argent et de saphir, témoignant des armoiries de sa famille maudite, afin de la relire une nouvelle fois, s'imprégnant des faits.

Un léger froncement de sourcils vint s'encrer sur son visage de porcelaine, trahissant une certaine perplexité. Ces évènements étaient déroutants… Quelque peu… familiers… désagréablement familiers…

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte, extirpant brutalement le noble de ses réflexions. Une voix suave et masculine s'éleva depuis le couloir, faisant naitre une étincelle indescriptible et fugitive dans la pupille perçante de l'enfant damné.

« Monsieur, Pardonnez mon intrusion. Je vous apporte de la lumière. »

Laissant volontairement quelques secondes s'écouler avant toute réponse de sa part, Ciel prit soigneusement le temps de s'assoir dans son imposant fauteuil, se laissant négligemment aller contre le luxueux et confortable dossier. Il finit par prendre la parole d'un ton sec et sans appel, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était abattu dans la pièce en plus de la pénombre.

« Tu en as mis du temps. Entre. »

S'exécutant dans l'instant, son majordome démoniaque abaissa la poignée, pénétrant dans le bureau avec ce même maudit sourire fleurissant la plus part du temps sur ses lèvres, lui donnant parfois envie de lui faire quitter la pièce sur le champ. Pourtant le conte retint sa pulsion de mauvaise humeur, regardant le brun ténébreux aux yeux couleur rubis déposer un chandelier massif sur son bureau en bois aussi sombre que rare. La douce lueur orangée des bougies emplit l'espace assombri, vacillant au moindre mouvement d'air, fragile espoir de lumière menaçant de sombrer dans la noirceur environnante en cas de trop grande faiblesse.

Décidemment, le jeune homme était bien morose ce soir…

Peut être à cause de cette nouvelle affaire venant raviver les braises fumantes de sa mémoire…

« Monsieur ? »

L'interpellé s'arracha à la contemplation des flammes hésitantes pour scruter le visage superbe de son démon asservis. Avaient-ils tous une apparence aussi agréable à l'observation ? Sans nul doute… L'esthétique était aussi bien un plaisir pour eux-mêmes qu'un appât destiné aux humains leurs servant de proie… Ils étaient vraiment une espèce vouée à la chasse corps et âme…

« Monsieur… ? »

Ciel émergea de ses pensées, reprenant conscience de son environnement. Il adressa un regard savamment dédaigneux au jeune homme afin de ne pas perdre contenance face à lui.

« Hum… Que veux-tu ? »

« Vous avez l'air songeur. Quelque chose vous tracasse t il ? »

Reposant avec quelque brutalité la lettre sur la table de travail, le noble foudroya le démon de sa prunelle étincelante, piqué au vif par ce semblant d'empathie qu'il jugeait grotesque et déplacé.

« Cela ne te regarde nullement. La seule chose occupant mon esprit est la tristesse de la Reine une nouvelle fois attisée par ces massacres abominables prenant place dans la ville. T'es tu renseigné à ce sujet ? »

« Comme vous me l'aviez ordonné, my Lord. J'ai recherché des informations sur les deux carnages ayant eut lieu le mois dernier. Des chefs d'œuvre si vous me le permettez… »

« Se n'est pas le cas ! Plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes sauvagement assassinées… Certaines mêmes faisant partie de la noblesse ! »

« Et toutes prenant assurément part à des réunions secrètes durant lesquelles prenaient place des sacrifices humains… Se fut d'ailleurs lors de semblables rassemblements que les crimes ont eut lieu… »

Ciel se tut, interdit. Il brillait une lueur incandescente dans le regard de Sebastian. Lui aussi avait noté les ressemblances, c'était inévitable…

« Qu'en est-il donc des enfants ayant échappés à ces sacrifices ? Sont-ils d'une quelconque aide ? »

« Non Monsieur. La plus part ne garde aucun souvenir de ces nuits là. Ceux en ayant tiennent un discours trop confus pour être utile. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Le jeune noble se redressa, balayant du regard le parc devenu un océan d'ombres s'étendant à perte de vue. Ces meurtres étaient d'une telle violence… Implacables… Se pouvait il qu'ils fussent une nouvelle fois en face d'une créature inhumaine ? Comme dans l'affaire de jack l'éventreur…

« Tu t'es rendu sur les lieux non ? N'as-tu rien remarqué de particulier ? »

Il se retourna vers son domestique surnaturel affichant un air ouvertement songeur.

« Il y avait quelque chose effectivement Monsieur… Mais j'ai encore quelques doutes sur la nature exacte de l'auteur de ces actes. »

« Se pourrait il que se soit encore un shinigami ? »

Le souvenir de l'énergumène à la chevelure flamboyante lui traversa l'esprit mais le majordome hocha négativement la tête, chassant par là même cette possibilité.

« Non Monsieur, aucun doute possible là-dessus. »

« Alors quoi ? »

Une étincelle traversa les yeux écarlates du démon.

« Alors Monsieur, bien que cela reste à confirmer, il me semble fort possible que nous soyons en présence d'un être démonique… Tout à fait particulier. Il demeure une légère trace de son passage mais son aura est très différente de ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre… Son aura est indétectable, même pour moi. La seule façon pour nous de le retrouver sera de nous rendre là où il va forcément être… »

« Veux-tu dire… »

« Oui Monsieur… Il va nous falloir nous rendre à une réunion sacrificielle. Je pense que cela représente notre seule chance de le capturer. Mais en serez-vous capable ? »

Un regard de défi narquois traversa le regard de l'homme en queue de pie, déclenchant immédiatement une bouffée de fureur bouillonnante dans l'esprit du Chien de la Reine. Faisant face à l'impudent osant douter de sa détermination, il refoula tout au fond de son esprit la moindre bride de souvenirs encombrants pouvant le gêner dans ses décisions.

« Je suis le conte Ciel phantomhive, serviteur de la Reine d'Angleterre. Et si, pour son bien être, il me faut m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, je m'y avancerai sans hésitation et en ressortirai vainqueur. Car toi, Sebastian, au nom du pacte qui nous lie, tu m'y accompagneras afin de servir mes ambitions. Je te l'ordonne ! »

A ces mots, un véritable sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de l'être maudit qui s'inclina avec élégance devant lui, posant sa main gantée sur son cœur démoniaque.

« Yes, my Lord. »


	3. Chapter 3

Encore une crypte… Encore un sous sol aussi richement décoré que stigmatisé dans un stéréotype malsain de ce que les êtres pitoyables venant s'adonner à leur passe temps macabre avaient des sciences occultes… Le luxe, ici, œuvrait pour la folie.

Du marbre massif, blanc ou noir, taillé avec géni pour offrir des gargouilles difformes, gardiennes hideuses et silencieuses à l'image de l'âme des humains venus satisfaire leur curiosité monstrueuse… Cette même pierre, au dehors de ce lieu maudit servant aux rituels sacrés lors des messes appelant le Pardon divin, se retrouvait érigé en hôtel sinistre dont les aspérités n'avaient pues être purifiées du sang innocent déjà tant de fois versé… Des dessins se revendiquant hasardeusement pentacles étaient dispensés à travers l'espace souterrain afin de rappeler aux gens discutant comme lors des bals auxquels ils se rendaient habituellement la finalité première de ce funèbre rassemblement… Des sièges de bois précieux s'alignaient avec discipline, tourné vers l'hôtel sacrificiel, attendant que l'on vienne s'y assoir afin que le funeste spectacle spectacle puisse enfin débuter… D'innombrables chandeliers étaient crucifiés de toute part des murs épais servant à étouffer les hurlements et les pleurs des victimes alourdissant l'air jusqu'à le rendre irrespirable…

La peur des uns et l'excitation des autres, toute deux croissantes, électrisaient l'atmosphère et faisaient bouillir le sang de la jeune femme tapie dans l'ombre, dissimulée aux regards de tous. Ses yeux, d'un marron noisette laissant déjà paraitre des traces vermeilles en leur centre, étaient braqués vers le fond de la salle, brillant d'une étincelle incandescente. En effet il s'en élevait, presque timidement face aux discussions animées des hommes et des femmes masqués prenant peu à peu place sur les chaises, des sanglots étouffés d'enfants. Contre un mur, non loin de l'édifice de pierres souillées, aussi massif que menaçant, se trouvait une cage rudimentaire. Agenouillés et tremblants, blottis les uns contre les autres sur un paillasse de paille sale, vêtus de haillons crasseux et amaigris, cinq enfants d'une dizaine d'année tout au plus sanglotaient, abandonnés au désespoir le plus profond…la soif de survie avait déserté leurs frêles corps malmenés depuis trop longtemps déjà… Leurs regards, vides et vaincus, n'attendaient plus que la libération par la mort. Ils savaient qu'elle était imminente. Cependant, ils ignoraient, pauvres brebis broyées par la perversion humaine, qu'elle ne s'abattrait pas sur ceux à qui elle était originellement destinée…

Bientôt tous les sièges furent occupés. L'effervescence immorale atteint son apogée alors que des serviteurs encagoulés et entièrement vêtus de noir s'avançaient silencieusement dans la pièce, éteignant au fur et à mesure de leur progression les bougies bien incapables d'éclairer les ténèbres régnant dans les têtes ici rassemblées. Le silence se fit dans la pénombre. Seuls demeuraient indemnes les bougeoirs trônant au fond de la crypte. Emergeant de derrière un rideau, un homme de haute taille, richement vêtu et paré d'une immense cape couleur sang, vint théâtralement prendre place derrière la table de marbre, un lourd ouvrage à la couverture de cuir sombre serré dans ses mains gantées. Le maitre de cérémonie pose son grimoire de pacotille ouvert sur l'hôtel, écartant d'un geste magistral les bras avant d'entamer un discours à l'attention de son public en extase, buvant la moindre de ses paroles incohérentes et morbides.

Mais la jeune femme, encore plus cachée dans l'ombre s'étant accrue, n'y prêtait pas attention. Cela n'avait, de toute manière, aucun intérêt. Tout ce qui l'obnubilait était sa faim insondable, bête féroce grondant en elle, enflammant son sang et emballant son cœur qui, à chacun de ses mouvements effrénés, happait un peu plus son humanité vers les tréfonds de son être maudit.

L'heure approchait…

Déjà son corps devenait prédateur, ses instincts s'aiguisant de seconde en seconde alors que l'appel du sang devenait insoutenable. Il lui fallait rassembler toute sa concentration afin de ne pas perdre totalement le contrôle et céder à l'animal affamé et furieux à l'étroit dans son corps en manque. Elle ferma les yeux, entendant au loin les cris stridents du premier enfant qu'on extirpait sans ménagement de sa cage, prison devenue seule protection inutile face à ses agresseurs en possédant la clé, le menant vers son ultime torture.

Quelques secondes encore…

Elle avala sa salive qui eut un mal à passer dans sa gorge asséchée, faisant glisser sa langue sur ses dents métamorphosées. Inconsciemment, elle serrait et desserrait ses poings, sentant presque déjà avec un plaisir infernal les os se brisant sous ses doigts. Des invocations risibles retentirent dans la grotte saturée par l'urgence et l'excitation, couvrant les pleurs et les supplications du gamin.

Enfin il était l'heure…

Elle rouvrit ses paupières closes, laissant paraitre des pupilles aussi rougeoyantes que les feux de l'enfer, happant les fragiles flammes des bougies, comme si elles avaient été effrayées par son aura dévastatrice, plongeant l'espace de son futur festin dans les ténèbres les plus absolus… Des cris de stupeur retentirent. Les adultes conviés au spectacle prenant décidemment si facilement peur de l'obscurité à laquelle ils vouaient un culte obscène quelque secondes auparavant. Se mouvant avec aisance dans le chaos naissant, se délectant des parfums d'angoisse et de frayeur commençant déjà à s'élevaient de la foule de cloportes amassés, la jeune femme atteignit l'hôtel, sa vision parfaitement adaptée à l'obscurité lui permettant de jouir entièrement du spectacle prenant forme. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se saisissait du bras armé de l'homme s'apprêtant à poignarder le garçonnet, lisant avec délectation la stupeur et la douleur dans ses pupilles exorbitées tandis qu'elle lui broyait le poignet. Doucereuse, sa voix délicatement macabre s'éleva dans l'espace sous terrain, combustible final à la panique grandissante détrônant sans pitié l'excitation précédente.

« Vous avez sollicité ma présence, me semble t il… alors permettez que je prenne places aux réjouissances… »

Le jeu pouvait enfin commençait. A peine eut elle prononcé le dernier mot de sa phrase qu'elle arracha le bras du maitre de cérémonie, faisant jaillir sans et hurlements. Elle se jeta sans plus attendre dans la foule, arrachant, broyant, démembrant et décapitant l'assistance terrorisée.

« Pauvres dégénérés… laissez moi vous faire gouter au chaos que vous chérissez tant… Souffrez et périssez, pitoyables que vous êtes ! »

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, crescendo de cris abominables et de violences, les vies prenant fin les unes après les autres sous ses coups implacables. Très vite, il ne demeura plus que le gourou devenu manchot et les enfants. Il était temps d'en finir… Sa faim, en s'apaisant, laissait sournoisement remontrer à la surface de son être sa conscience, l'étouffant sous une culpabilité et un dégout insoutenable. Cependant, à présent qu'elle avait commencé, il aurait été criminel de gâcher le dessert…

Lentement, enjambant nonchalamment les cadavres jonchant le sol, elle retourna près de l'hôtel où l'homme survivant agonisé, gémissant et sursautant au moindre bruit, à la vaine recherche de son agresseur dissimulé dans l'obscurité impénétrable. Son bourreau, couvert du sang de ses disciples déjà trépassés, s'arrêta à quelques pas, le fixant avec un mélange de plaisir et de répulsion. Ses natures opposées se confrontaient à nouveau pleinement en elle, preuve irréfutable qu'elle était parvenue à rassasier la Bête en elle pour l'heure…

« Qui… Qui est là ? …Je… je sais que vous êtes là… Répondez ! Que voulez vous ?... Je…J'ai beaucoup d'argent… si vous épargnez ma vie je… »

Pitoyable arrogance… Le maitre de cérémonie avait perdu toute sa splendeur et son assurance… Il n'était plus qu'une loque tremblante dans le noir, comme un enfant confronté à un cauchemar…

« Vous repentez vous ? »

… L'incrédulité de l'interpellé face à cette question était presque palpable.

« Co… Comment ? »

« Voulez vous vraiment me faire me répéter ? »

Elle déposa son talon aiguille souillé d'hémoglobine sur le genou du blessé assis par terre, s'y appuyant d'un mouvement à la puissance sur humaine, le faisant exploser dans un son sordide d'os broyés noyé dans le cri strident de douleur qui le suivit immédiatement. L'être misérable suffoquait, se tortillant sur le sol dans la flaque formée par son propre sang. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déposer son pied sur son autre jambe, il se traina hors de sa portée telle une limace, râlant de souffrance.

« A… Arrêtez ! Je me repends… Je me repends ! JE ME REPENDS ! »

Un sourire satisfait s'épanouit sur les lèvres de la demoiselle. Elle s'avança vers le gourou déchu, le plaquant au sol d'un pied dans un hoquet de surprise de sa part, posant son talon au milieu de son front, entre les deux yeux.

« Trop tard. »

« N… ! »

Elle abattit sa jambe, faisant mourir cette protestation inutile en même temps que son crâne volait en éclats, faisant jaillir des flots rougeoyants sur le marbre sombre. Durant quelques instants, un silence stupéfait se suspendit dans l'air vicié alourdi par l'odeur métallique du sang omniprésent. Mais très vite, de légers sanglots se firent de nouveau entendre, en provenance de la cage épargnée ainsi que d'un coin de la crypte où s'était réfugié l'enfant voué au sacrifice. Il ne lui fallait pas perdre une minute… Elle s'approcha de la prison de métal, s'accroupissant devant les chérubins retenant leur souffle en entendant ses pas venir vers eux, terrorisés en songeant à ce qui pourrait leur advenir. Elle les fixa à travers l'obscurité, interdite et compatissante, faisant glisser son attention vers le cinquième d'entre eux se tenant un peu plus loin. Elle ferma alors les yeux, laissant échapper un léger soupire, remuant ensuite les lèvres en silence, récitant une incantation ayant pour résultat immédiat de leur faire perdre conscience. Leur mémoire à court terme serait également altérée, la protégeant moins qu'eux d'un traumatisme supplémentaire. Ils en avaient sans nul doute déjà bien assez eut…

La jeune femme se redressa ensuite, victime de la même fatigue que celle saisissant le corps après un repas trop copieux, sentant son organisme tout entier retourner à son état 'normal'. Mais au fond, quel était l'état qu'elle pouvait qualifier de normal à présent ? Une certaine lassitude commença à l'étreindre alors qu'elle balayait le silencieux et morbide tableau s'étendant à ses pieds. Tout était fini à présent. Elle devait absolument partir…. Laisser jute assez de traces pour que l'on puisse rapidement trouver cet endroit et sortir de là ces enfants et disparaitre une nouvelle fois dans la foule londonienne, anonyme… Jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

Elle fit quelques pas vers la sortie quand quelque chose l'interpella, la faisant se figer au milieu des restes de son funeste festin. Avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de faire le moindre geste, la porte close de la crypte s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant pénétrer dans ce tombeau improvisé un flot de lumière plus que gênante venant lui mordre les chevilles, les laissant encore dans la pénombre. Dans l'encadrement de pierres, deux silhouettes à contre jour se détachaient, l'une bien plus grande que l'autre, plongeant la meurtrière dans une profonde perplexité. Précédant toute décision de sa part quant à l'attitude à adopter afin de se tirer de ce mauvais pas, une voix d'adolescent s'éleva, implacable, lui montrant l'étendue de l'inconfort de sa situation…

« Au nom de la Reine d'Angleterre, ne faites plus un geste… A moins que vous ne vouliez périr dans l'instant… »


	4. Chapter 4

La voix de l'adolescent avait raisonné avec force dans la crypte baignée d'ombres et de sang, saturant l'esprit en alerte de la demoiselle prise sur le fait. Demeurant seule, debout, au milieu de ces décombres autrefois humains, il était indéniable que sa position était des plus délicates. Chaque nouvelle seconde étirant un peu plus le silence étant retombé, électrique, dans la salle après cette intervention impromptue ne faisait que la mettre un peu plus en danger encore. Il lui fallait réagir, vite. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être capturée… Pas une nouvelle fois. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, la jeune femme scrutait, interdite, les deux silhouettes se détachant dans la lumière provenant du couloir, ne parvenant pas à les détailler correctement. Il émanait de l'un d'eux une aura… Désagréablement familière, une sensation de danger immédiat plus que flagrant embrasant son instinct meurtrier prêt à reprendre le dessus à tout moment afin de préserver son existence maudite. Mais elle le jugula, tant bien que mal, parfaitement consciente que son seul moyen d'échapper à ce piège qu'elle s'était elle-même tendue était de faire appel à toute l'humanité présence en son sein. A présent qu'elle reput, il n'y avait presque plus aucun moyen de desceller son secret démoniaque. Et là se trouvait surement la clé de son salut…

Dans un monde de masques et de faux semblants elle allait devoir jouer un rôle qui avait pourtant été sa réalité, dans ce qui lui paraissait à présent être une autre vie n'ayant jamais été toute à fait la sienne… Il lui fallait se rappeler de cette période… De ce cauchemar éveillé… de sa détresse, son désespoir et sa souffrance… Elle devait absolument raviver ses souvenirs pourtant soigneusement ensevelis par ses soins en son âme brisée, afin de mieux les encrer sur son visage de porcelaine ayant perdu l'habitude d'exprimer des telles émotions. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, elle avait cessé d'être une victime, implorant lamentablement, la voix entre coupée de sanglots, la pitié de son bourreau pour en devenir un elle-même, implacable et assoiffée d'une vengeance aussi insondable qu'écarlate.

Mais, aujourd'hui, elle était confrontée à une situation délicate dans laquelle elle ne pouvait se permettre d'user de ses stratagèmes habituels. Ôter la vie était assurément une chose faisant partie de sa nouvelle existence. Cependant, malgré tout qu'_Il_ avait pu dire, elle se refusait à recourir à cette extrémité à la moindre occasion, sous peine de perdre définitivement ses encrages en ce monde mortel…

« Rendez vous sans vous débattre et vous échapperez peut être à une mise à mort immédiate ! »

La voix du jeune homme retentit de nouveau, la ramenant au présent immédiat… Il était temps à présent d'agir. C'était un pari risqué, qui se solderait par un nouveau bain de sang en cas d'échec, elle le savait. Si ces deux inconnus ne se laissait pas amadouer, elle serait obligée d'user de méthodes bien plus radicales… Il lui fallait donc être convaincante afin d'éviter cela. Au fond, elle n'avait rien contre eux… Ils avaient du être alerté par les cris de ces misérables lors de leur mise à mort. Elle aurait du être plus précautionneuse quant à cette possibilité… Laissant cependant de coté ces réflexions qui lui seraient utiles pour le prochain festin, elle se reporta sur ce qu'elle avait à faire, laissant ressurgir à la surface trouble de son esprit bouillonnant ces sentiments déchirants dont elle avait tant besoin en cet instant. Les larmes montèrent rapidement à ses yeux ayant repris leur couleur d'origine, un marron clair, presque doré, terriblement chaud comparé aux reflets vermeils qu'ils avaient pris quelques minutes auparavant. Les perles de détresse roulèrent sur ses joues blafardes souillées de sang alors que sa gorge se nouait et qu'elle laissait glisser le poids de son corps d'un pied à l'autre, comme déséquilibrée. Un léger tremblement saisit ses mains qu'elle porta maladroitement à sa poitrine, agrippant avec fébrilité le tissu taché de son corsage.

« Qui… qui êtes vous ? »

L'hésitation effrayée de sa voix, à peine audible, tranchait magistralement avec l'assurance du garçon ayant parlé préalablement, semant visiblement le doute en son sein. Sa nature lui offrait apparemment des talents d'actrice bien plus étendus qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré…

« Êtes vous… êtes vous de la Garde ? Venez-vous nous sortir de… de cet enfer ? »

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, entrecoupant sa voix de sanglots étouffés dont le réalisme l'étonnait elle-même. Etait ce son inconscient qui était en train de pleurer sur son propre sort ? La comédienne s'aventura à faire un pas en avant vers la lumière, maladroite, trébuchant dans l'instant, comme foudroyée par l'épuisement et la peur. Elle tomba lourdement au sol, jetée brusquement dans la lumière, laissant échapper un léger cri de surprise. Se rendant compte avec effroi que ses mains s'étaient retrouvées plongées dans le sang tapissant le dallage de la crypte, elle se redressa vivement, dégoutée et effrayée. La demoiselle jeta alors un regard apeuré vers les silhouettes la surplombant, les percevant à présent bien mieux qu'auparavant. L'adolescent était bien plus jeune encore qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé en entendant sa voix. Richement vêtu, portant un bandeau dissimulant son œil droit, il la fixait du gauche, ne sachant visiblement plus qu'elle attitude adopter face à elle. Derrière lui, contrastant avec sa frêle stature, un homme de haute taille, entièrement enveloppé de noir, se tenait, visiblement aux aguets, la scrutant de ses yeux aux reflets assassins. C'était donc de lui qu'émanait l'aura bestialement reconnaissable qui l'avait alertée plus tôt… Et cette impression s'était encore amplifiée alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui en tombant à terre, la plongeant dans une perplexité quelque peu anxieuse. Était-il possible qu'il fut un démon ? Et, si c'était le cas, pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ? Aurait il découvert qui elle était ? Paniquer en cet instant serait trop dangereux compte tenu de cette nouvelle et déplaisante surprise… Il lui était nécessaire de se sortir de ce mauvais pas le plus rapidement possible. Si une menace d'ordre humaine pouvait être à son échelle quelque peu gênante, une autre, de nature démoniaque, serait tout simplement dramatique et entrainerait irrémédiablement Sa venue. Elle n'était tout simplement pas prête à une nouvelle confrontation…

« C'est à moi de poser les questions. Qui êtes vous et que faites vous en ce lieux ? »

La voix du jeune adolescent l'extirpa à nouveau de ses pensées, son ton, toujours aussi directif, s'étant malgré tout quelque peu radoucis. Elle le fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire, comme égarée, avant de balayée la pièce baignée de ténèbres de son regard, tremblante et fébrile.

« Les enfants… Il y a des enfants là bas… Il faut les sortir de là… Il faut les aider… »

Il laissa échapper un soupire, légèrement exaspéré par ce dialogue de sourds, glissant coup d'œil rapide vers l'homme toujours silencieux se trouvant dans son dos.

« Sébastian, va voir s'ils sont toujours en vie. »

« Bien, my Lord. »

Le dénommé Sébastian s'exécuta, s'avançant dans la pénombre sans hésiter, la dépassant en la scrutant avec une intensité si appuyée qu'elle la fit frissonner. Décidemment, elle était dans une situation bien plus délicate qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé… Le jeune homme s'était entre temps agenouillé près d'elle, happant de nouveau son attention, la fixant de son œil turquoise insondable. Il était physiquement si jeune, pourtant sa prunelle trahissait des abîmes de souffrance lui ayant dérobé son enfance. Un individu lui rappelant ses propres tourments…

« Je me nomme Ciel Phantomhive, Comte de Phantomhive. Je vous répète mes questions, tachez d'y répondre. Qui êtes vous ? Et faites-vous ici ? »

« Faith… Faith Forest. C'est mon nom… c'est eux… Ils m'ont amenée… Ils… Ils voulaient me… »

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau alors qu'elle baissait la tête, laissant mourir sa phrase dans un sanglot étranglé. Un faux nom pour de fausses larmes… Intérieurement, la demoiselle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, tentant de trouver une issue à ce traquenard de plus en plus inconfortable. Elle commençait à être lassée de ce petit jeu et incommodée par la proximité de ce majordome dont la nature l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il était temps de tirer sa révérence, mais comment ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Faith. Tout ceci est terminé. Cependant il va vous falloir nous aider… »

Cela n'en finirait il donc jamais ?

« Vous… Vous aidez ? Mais comment le pourrais-je, comte ? Les lumières se sont éteintes… Et… Tous ces cris… Je n'ai rien pu voir… C'était… Abominable… Je n'en peux plus… »

« Vous étiez donc consciente pendant le massacre ? »

Le majordome était revenu près d'eux, se penchant vers elle, son regard écarlate toujours aussi appuyé, comme soupçonneux. Elle venait de commettre un faux pas des plus malheureux…

« Je n'ai rien pu voir… J'aurais tout aussi bien pu être inconsciente… Veillez me pardonner d'être aussi inutile…»

« Vous venez de vivre une expérience traumatisante, votre esprit doit être saturé d'informations et d'émotions. Plus reposée, vous vous souviendrez peut être d'un détail pouvant nous être utile. »

« Reposée dîtes vous… ultérieurement vous voulez dire ? »

Voilà peut être sa chance d'échapper à cet interrogatoire forcé. Une fois sortie d'ici, elle pourrait de nouveau disparaitre dans la nature. Elle devra assurément se montrer plus prudente à l'avenir… Hélas, le brun reprit la parole, s'adressant à son maître, venant briser ses espoirs.

« Jeune maître, les inspecteurs ne sont pas toujours des plus délicats avec les témoins et il me semble qu'il serait opportun à cette jeune demoiselle de connaitre une vraie de nuit de repos afin de pouvoir s'apaiser et se remémorer avec précision ce qui s'est produit ici. Que penseriez-vous de l'accueillir au manoir ? Ainsi nous pourrions l'entretenir demain matin et peut être obtenir ainsi une nouvelle piste dans cette sinistre affaire. »

Miséricorde… Les choses échappaient totalement à son contrôle… Pire encore, le piège semblait se resserrer autour d'elle, se refermant un peu plus à chaque nouvelle phrase prononcée. Le comte semblait réfléchir sérieusement à cette proposition, la paniquant légèrement. Cependant, il serait certainement plus aisé pour elle de se faufiler hors de cette demeure en pleine nuit sans attirer l'attention que de quitter cette maudite crypte de façon à ne pas paraitre suspecte…

« Je… Je ne voudrais pas déranger… Tout ce que je désire est d'oublier au plus vite toute cette sordide histoire… »

Le jeune noble reprit alors la parole, scellant l'issue de la discussion, au grand damne de la demoiselle.

« Cela est tout à fait compréhensible… Mais sachez que l'oubli n'est qu'une illusion. Mieux vaut affronter les faits plutôt que de les fuir. La proposition de Sébastian me parait tout à fait acceptable. Ainsi, nous pourrons discuter de tout ceci au calme, loin de ce lieu de perdition. Après cela, vous serez libre de faire ce que bon vous semble, Faith. »

« Mais je… »

Sébastian lui tendit alors sa main afin de l'aider à se relever, la coupant dans sa protestation de toute manière inutile. Il allait lui falloir appliquer son plan de secours consistant à s'enfuir de ce 'manoir' avant l'aurore.

« Permettez, ma Demoiselle. Quittons cet endroit. Je me chargerai de prévenir les autorités afin qu'ils viennent récupérer les enfants. »

« …Merci à vous. »

Elle se releva, jouant l'équilibre précaire quelques brefs instants, gardant ses yeux encrés dans ceux du brun, comme essayant de percer à jour son identité par ce biais. L'intéressé se contenta de lui offrir un sourire amusé, ôtant son manteau sur le champ afin de lui en couvrir les épaules aux vues de sa tenue ensanglantée. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur à travers l'épais tissu, ainsi qu'un léger parfum très discret et plutôt agréable. Le comte balaya une dernière fois les lieux du regard avant de tourner les talons, empruntant le couloir afin de retourner vers l'animation de la ville. D'un geste de la main, le majordome incita la jeune femme à lui emboiter le pas, voulant visiblement fermer la marche. Elle devait s'avouer vaincue… Il ne serait jamais trop tard pour disparaitre une fois arrivée dans le domaine du noble. Et il lui fallait admettre que ces deux individus l'intriguaient…

Malgré tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver, jouer avec le feu avait toujours été un instinct bien encré en elle, ça ne changerait certainement pas cette nuit…

Mot de l'auteur :  
>Tout d'abord, merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires ! Je connais en ce moment des périodes de travail assez intenses, du coup mon rythme d'écriture en pâtis mais je n'abandonne pas mes fictions, pas d'inquiétude ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un com pour me dire ce que vous en pensez )<p>

Bonnes vacances à tous et à très vite pour la suite !


	5. Chapter 5

Le voyage avait pris bien plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ce fameux manoir semblait être bien éloigné de Londres… Elle pouvait bien entendu estimer sa position d'après la vitesse de la course des chevaux entrainant la luxueuse calèche ainsi que grâce aux mouvements de cette dernière. Hélas, sa connaissance de la région demeurait somme toute assez restreinte, il lui fallait le concéder. De ce fait, elle ne savait pas exactement vers quel lieu elle se dirigeait. De toute manière, vu qu'elle ne comptait pas y demeurer longtemps, cela n'avait aucune sorte d'importance… Depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route, elle s'était appliquer à faire semblant de somnoler, tête reposée contre l'épais rembourrage de la banquette, yeux clos, évitant ainsi toute discussion avec le jeune Phantomhive. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à ressentir dans sa nuque de désagréables tiraillements du fait qu'il était bien plus difficile de faire semblant de dormir dans un espace en mouvement que sur un lit, par exemple. Dans le cas présent, la demoiselle devait sans cesse veiller à laisser son corps se faire balloter par les secousses incessantes du véhicule, sous peine d'éveiller les soupçons du comte se tenant en face d'elle, la scrutant du coin de l'œil. Quelle malchance… Ces contres temps étaient assurément des plus inopportuns. Elle se serait bien passée de toute cette mascarade. Après s'être sustentée, en temps 'normal', elle s'élançait toujours à corps perdu dans de profondes recherches, mettant à contribution toute cette énergie nouvellement acquise afin d'avancer le plus possible dans le projet l'obnubilant depuis des mois déjà. De ce fait, elle n'avait aucunement de temps à perdre à de tels enfantillages.

Cependant, tout cela lui montrait également que ses agissements s'étaient un peu trop faits remarqué. Il devenait flagrant qu'elle allait devoir trouver un moyen plus 'discret' pour assouvir sa faim. Tout ceci était bien contraignant… Ces orgies avaient pourtant plusieurs qualités lui saillant à merveille. En effet, en plus de débarrasser la terre de misérables dépravés, et d'effrayer leurs semblables, ces festins gargantuesques lui offraient la possibilité d'espacer les moments où elle se retrouvait contrainte à de tels carnages… recommencer à tuer en petit nombre passerait surement plus inaperçu aux yeux des autorités mais l'obligerait à le faire à une fréquence bien plus élevée, l'exposant ainsi à des risques plus grands. Il allait lui falloir trouver un juste milieu…

« Faith… Nous arrivons. Réveillez vous. »

La voix de l'adolescent l'extirpa doucement de ses pensées. Effectivement, le rythme de la calèche se ralentissait et l'on pouvait percevoir le crissement d'un fin gravier sous ses roues. Bientôt, le véhicule s'immobilisa dans un léger tremblement, moment qu'elle choisit pour rouvrir les yeux, clignant à plusieurs reprises des paupières, comme sortant d'un profond sommeil. La demoiselle porta son attention sur le visage aux traits encore enfantins du noble la fixant de sa prunelle turquoise, comme intrigué. La portière s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaitre le sombre majordome tenant de sa main gantée un lampion projetant sur ses prunelles vermeilles une lueur quelques peu surréalistes, le rendant encore plus mystérieux. Il leur adressa un léger sourire, se déplaçant sur le coté afin de laisser descendre son maître. Il lui prêta alors une nouvelle fois sa main afin de l'aider à quitter la banquette, mais aussi, surement, pour l'inciter à les suivre… La jeune femme saisit avec délicatesse le gant immaculé, se redressant, maladroite, parcourant avec précautions les quelques marches la séparant du sol.

« Merci. »

Elle le fixa une poignée de secondes, cette même impression quelque peu familière ne la quittant pas. Il s'inclina légèrement, relâchant sa main afin de lui indiquer les portes du fameux manoir. En le découvrant, elle demeura quelques instants sous le choc face à son immensité majestueuse et illuminée se dressant avec fierté au milieu des ténèbres insondables de la nuit les entourant toujours. Ce bâtiment aux proportions pharaoniques ne volait assurément pas son nom… Il était… écrasant de grandeur, comme s'il s'extirpait avec une sorte de violence acharnée du sol afin de clamer, de hurler même, au monde entier qu'il défiait de sa hauteur, la puissance de son propriétaire…

« Mademoiselle… »

« Ah… Oui, excusez-moi… »

S'exécutant, l'invitée inattendue gravit, comme intimidée, les marches de marbre faisant raisonner ses pas dans l'espace silencieux et paisible comme tétanisé par le froid ambiant. En haut, les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, laissant apparaitre au fur et à mesure de sa progression un hall époustouflant éclairé par des multitudes de bougies, le plongeant dans une douce lumière chargée de bienveillance. En son centre se tenait le comte s'étant retourné vers eux, s'impatientant quelque peu. Un homme d'un certain âge se tenait à ses cotés, l'ayant débarrassé de son lourd manteau, incliné dans un respect absolu pour son jeune maître. Face à toute cette grandeur, ce dernier paraissait encore plus frêle de stature, seule son aura à l'assurance écrasante le dénudant quelque peu de son jeune âge pour lui conférer cette noble maturité s'encrant dans son œil d'azur. Décidemment, quel être étonnant…

« Tanaka, voici Faith. Elle passera la nuit ici. Peux-tu lui trouver de quoi se changer et t'occuper d'elle ? J'ai à faire. »

« Bien entendu, Monsieur. Je me charge de tout. Monsieur Sebastian vous accompagnera-t-il ? »

« Oui. Je te laisse t'occuper de notre hôte. »

A ces mots, l'adolescent s'avança vers l'escalier menant aux étages, son majordome lui emboitant le pas, lui glissant un regard inquisiteur alors qu'il la dépassait. La demoiselle les regarda s'éloigner avant de disparaitre de son champs de vision, le laissant seul avec le dénommé Tanaka. Il lui aurait été aisé de le neutraliser et de s'enfuir dans l'instant, mais Sebastian était ouvertement sur ses gardes. Ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il était réellement, il aurait été prématuré de se faire remarquer à présent. Elle avait déjà pris bien trop de risques aujourd'hui… Et il lui fallait admettre qu'un brin de toilette ne lui déplairait aucunement. Une fois ses faims assouvies, l'odeur du sang l'importunait toujours au plus haut point.

« Mademoiselle Faith, c'est bien cela ? »

L'intéressée fixa son interlocuteur aux cheveux couleur neige qui lui souriait avec sollicitude, la touchant de part sa sincérité. Depuis qu'elle était ce qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un plaisir quelque peu coupable lorsqu'on lui témoignait de telles attentions, comme si sa nature faisait qu'elle n'en était plus digne. Cela était peut être vrai, en quelque sorte…

« Oui… Faith. Et vous… Monsieur… tanaka, si je ne m'abuse ? Merci de m'accueillir. Je ne veux pas vous causer de traquas superflus…»

« Ne vous inquiétez de rien, mademoiselle. Vous venez de traverser une épreuve terrible, ne songez qu'à votre rétablissement. Nous tacherons de vous y aider au mieux. »

« Je ne sais que dire… »

« Il est inutile de dire quoi que se fut, Mademoiselle. Suivez moi, je vous prie, je vais vous montrer la salle d'eau. Désirez-vous que j'appelle notre servante afin qu'elle vous aide à vous dévêtir ? »

« NON ! »

L'interjection lui avait échappé malgré elle, surprenant le vieil homme qui la fixait, ne sachant comment réagir. Il lui fallait se rattraper, et vite…

« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Tanaka. Je préfère m'en occuper seule, je ne voudrais pas déranger plus que nécessaire. »

« … Bien, Mademoiselle, comme il vous plaira. Suivez moi je vous prie. »

Sur ce, ils montèrent à leur tour le superbe escalier afin d'accéder au premier étage. Ils traversèrent de vastes couloirs éclairés par le bougeoir tenu par le serviteur la précédant. Tout en ces lieux transpirait le raffinement et la richesse savamment illustrés avec un gout certain. Il était plus qu'évident que cette famille, Phantomhive, était extrêmement puissante. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'un enfant si jeune en fut le chef ? Quel drame se dissimulait-il derrière toutes ces dorures ?

« Nous y voilà, Mademoiselle. »

Tanaka venait de s'arrêter devant une porte et de l'ouvrir, lui adressant toujours ce même sourire.

« Permettez-moi de rentrer devant vous, Mademoiselle. Ainsi je pourrai allumer les bougies. »

« Faites, je vous prie. Puis je vous y aider ?»

« Merci, Mademoiselle, mais cela serait inconvenant de ma part. Laissez-moi faire, cela ne prendra qu'un instant. »

Ils entrèrent donc, le domestique en premier afin qu'il puisse s'affairer avec les bougies. Petit à petit, la lumière chassa l'obscurité, laissant apparaitre une pièce aux belles proportions offrant tout le confort que l'on pouvait espérer en de tels lieux. Tanaka alluma ensuite le chauffage, les buches se mettant à crépiter doucement dans le poêle. Une douce chaleur s'installa rapidement dans la sale d'eau faisant penser à la jeune femme que, finalement, cette mésaventure n'était aussi catastrophique qu'elle aurait pu le croire. Bien que logeant dans un bel hôtel du centre ville, il fallait reconnaitre une différence évidente de standing avec ce lieu prestigieux. Quitte à être ici, autant en profiter…

« Voici une robe de bain, Mademoiselle. Nous vous apportons au plus vite de l'eau chaude. »

« Merci bien, monsieur Tanaka. »

Ce dernier s'inclina légèrement avant de quitter la pièce, fermant avec douceur la porte derrière lui. La demoiselle attendit de ne plus entendre ses pas dans le couloir pour laisser échapper un profond soupire, exténuée par toutes ces émotions. Elle balaya la salle du regard, se dirigeant vers le miroir, rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux libres désordonnés.

« Eh bien éh bien, Katherine… Dans quels draps t'es tu encore mise ? N'apprendras-tu jamais de tes erreurs ? »

Son reflet au teint pâle taché de sang séché par endroit se contenta de la dévisager, ses yeux dorés brillant d'un éclat quelque peu moqueur envers elle-même. Certains traits de son caractère ne changeraient surement jamais… Une légère moue se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle détaillait son apparence désastreuse. D'un geste, elle déboutonna la veste prêtée par le majordome ténébreux, l'ôtant lentement avant de la déposer sur le dossier d'une chaise se trouvant non loin. Quand elle reporta son attention sur l'image renvoyée par la surface réfléchissante, elle du admettre qu'il était effectivement difficile de dire si elle avait été témoin ou actrice d'un drame… Une certitude sautée aux yeux cependant : ce fut un massacre plus que sanglant… Ses vêtements étaient recouverts d'hémoglobine, le bas de sa robe en étant particulièrement maculé. Ses longs cheveux d'un acajou profond étaient emmêlés, tombant en boucles folles le long de ses épaules, alourdis par le liquide vital s'y étant mêlé. Doucement, elle ramena la masse de cheveux auburn vers l'avant, tentant de les démêler un peu afin de se re donner une apparence un peu plus présentable… Peine perdue. Vraiment, un bain était plus que nécessaire… Ne serait ce que pour ôter cette affreuse odeur âcre l'imprégnant toute entière… L'odeur de la mort… Cela lui rappelait d'une façon irritante qu'elle portait à même la peau des vies humaines violemment écourtées… Ces individus étaient, sans nul doute possible, des déchets irrécupérables. Elle ne ressentait aucune once e remord les concernant. Mais l'image que lui rejetait le miroir, comme dégouté d'en être réduit à cette obligation, la révulsait et lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'elle aurait aimé effacer de sa mémoire. Hélas, certaines choses avaient été et ne pouvaient plus être défaites, il lui fallait composer avec.

Un nouveau soupire lui échappa. Il était inutile qu'elle perde du temps à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Au fond ne l'avait elle pas elle-même provoquée ? Repoussant ces pensées trop sombres, Katherine s'affaira à défaire les boutons maintenant sa robe en place, la laissant lourdement choir au sol, gardant encore son corsage et ses jupons.

Immédiatement, les traits sombres venant mourir sur l'arrondi de ses épaules lui sautèrent aux yeux, jurant avec la nacre de sa peau immaculée. Le corset qu'elle revêtait toujours, ne découvrant que la partie supérieur de son dos, dissimulait encore partiellement la preuve irréfutable de sa nature réelle. Inconsciemment, la demoiselle vint poser une main sur un des deux tracés couleur sang séché, visualisant sans à se tourner devant le miroir la moindre courbe du pentacle démoniaque ayant scellé son destin. Au milieu de son dos, entre les omoplates, juste au niveau de son cœur se trouvait son centre, le point d'encrage où des runes étaient inscrites, tellement nombreuses et compactes qu'un œil non avisé aurait pu y voir de simples lignes entremêlées formant un motif aux consonances mystiques… D'autres inscriptions couraient les longs de ses vertèbres, des lignes reliaient l'ensemble en une œuvre macabre, deux d'entres elles remontant jusqu'à ses épaules, d'autres venant tracer le dessin de certaines de ses côtes ou descendant le long de ses jambes… Le sceau du Diable.

Après avoir été marquée par des hommes, elle avait connu une seconde apposition, bien plus terrible encore que la précédente… Ce sceau lui avait couté sa vie d'autrefois, la condamnant à une damnation dont _Il_ savourait les péripéties, guettant le moment propice afin d'entrer de nouveau en scène pour pimenter encore un peu plus les choses… Mais elle ne le laisserait plus faire… Si tout se passait comme elle l'espérait, elle aurait bientôt les moyens de se défendre face à _Lui_ à armes égales…

« Mademoiselle ? Vous ne m'avez pas entendue ? Tout va bien ? »

Katherine sursauta, se retournant brusquement vers la porte, découvrant une jeune femme revêtant une tenue de domestique à l'entrée de la pièce, un seau d'or fumante entre les mains. Elle avait du taper à la porte mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu… Miséricorde, le pire scénario prenait place… La nouvelle venue la fixait, interdite, visiblement surprise parce qu'elle voyait tatouée dans son dos.

« Ma…Mademoiselle… Qu'est ce que… votre dos… ? »

« Silence ! »

La damnée avait tendu le bras vers la jeune femme, prononçant mentalement une brève incantation. Instantanément, la demoiselle ciblée perdit conscience, ainsi que l'équilibre, renversant avec fracas le seau qu'elle portait jusqu'à là à bout de bras. Katherine se précipita vers elle, parvenir à l'intercepter afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas en tombant à terre, ne pouvant de toute manière plus rien faire pour le bruyant objet rependant son contenu brulant au sol. Décidemment, se n'était pas sa journée… Il lui fallait absolument lui effacer la mémoire. Mais d'abord il était urgent de fermer la porte pour gagner un peu de temps et n'alerter personne. Allongeant la servante, la demoiselle s'apprêtait à se relever lorsqu'une haute silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement de porte, la prenant de court.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là… Quelle étonnante demoiselle en détresse vous faites, Faith… »

Sébastian la dévisageait de ses yeux vermeils, une lueur incandescente les animant. Immédiatement, l'interpellée voulu user de nouveau de son sort mais le brun afficha alors un large sourire alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tendre le bras vers lui, agitant négativement un doigt de sa main gauche gantée.

« Tututut… Je vous déconseille de faire cela. Ce sort serait de toute manière inutile contre moi. »

A ces mots, il porta son doigt à ses lèvres, agrippant du bout des dents le tissu immaculé, tirant dessus afin de dénuder sa peau. Comme Katherine l'avait suspecté et craint depuis le début, un pentacle apparu sur le dos de sa main ainsi qu'une couleur noire ornant ses ongles… Un diable… Elle se trouvait assurément dans la pire situation qu'elle aurait pu imaginer…

« Il me semble que vous faites également un majordome quelque peu… Surprenant, Sébastian. »

Un sourire sardonique s'étira ses les lèvres de l'intéressé, l'irritant quelque peu.

« Je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome au service du Comte… Mais à présent, Mademoiselle, il va nous falloir éclaircir quelques points vous concernant, ne pensez vous pas ? »

La jeune femme se releva, refusant de se laisser ainsi surplomber plus longtemps, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Dans un combat rapproché, elle ne pourrait certainement pas avoir l'avantage à l'heure actuelle. Cependant, s'il fallait se battre, elle n'hésiterait pas… Elle défia le démon du regard, menton relevée, se préparant déjà à en découdre. Ce dernier reprit la parole, visiblement des plus amusé par la situation.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'arrivai pas à me prononcer quant à la nature de l'artiste ayant œuvré dans ces cryptes… Des siècles se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois où il m'a été donné de voir un demi-démon. Et je dois admettre qu'il était déjà dans un piteux état. »

Un éclat de fureur traversa les prunelles d'or de Katherine, électrisant tout son corps, alourdissant brutalement l'air ambiant d'une tension palpable allant en crescendo à chacun des mots prononcés par le brun.

« Hermon a recommencé, visiblement… Quel incorrigible garnement… »

A l'évocation de ce nom, un vase posé sur une commode non loin explosa, l'air devenant irrespirable au fur et à mesure que la colère suturait les veines de la jeune femme, saturant son être tout entier. Inconsciemment, elle serrait les poings, ses yeux reprenant progressivement une teinte rougeoyante. Elle le foudroyait du regard, prête à en découdre, quand la silhouette du comte fit son apparition derrière le majordome démonique, venant déstabiliser ses pulsions meurtrières. Aussi longtemps que cela pouvait être possible, elle préférait ne pas impliquer d'humains… Mais à présent, avait-elle vraiment le choix ?

« Avant que vous ne commenciez tous les deux à causer des dégâts inutiles au manoir, ne serait il pas possible d'agir comme des humains ? Apparemment, d'après les dires de mon majordome, vous l'êtes encore en partie, non ? »

Prenant de profondes inspirations, Katherine fixait tour à tour le démoniaque domestique et son maître, relâchant au bout de quelques instants un peu de la pression qui parcourait son corps. Au fond, cet enfant était le premier à le traiter en temps qu'humaine tout en sachant qu'elle ne l'était plus vraiment…

« En partie effectivement… Mais que proposez-vous donc, Comte ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi, visiblement, que je ne peux payer les 'crimes' dont vous m'accuser devant votre justice qui n'est plus la mienne. Ces individus méritaient le sort que je leur ai infligé. Au fond, ils sont un peu responsables de l'appétit me tiraillant… Au final, se n'est, ironiquement, que justice… Je leur fais expier les crimes pour lesquels ils ne paieraient certainement jamais de part leurs titres. Ces kidnappings, ces tortures, ces marquages au fer rouge et ces sacrifices inutiles… Votre justice humaine ne les condamne pas. Alors j'interviens quelque peu… Autant joindre le nécessaire pour à moi à l'utile pour vous…»

L'enfant la fixait de sa prunelle insondable, un léger trouble le prenant alors qu'elle faisait référence à ces êtres infâmes et leurs pratiques décadentes… Elle avait vu juste, visiblement… Cet enfant et elle-même avait plus de points communs qu'il ne pouvait y paraitre…

« Faith soulève un point indiscutable, jeune Maître. Que faisons nous donc ? »

Sébastian regardait son maître, en attente de ses instructions, alors que celui-ci la fixait résolument, elle, comme passant au crible les différentes possibilités s'offrant à lui. Il pourrait parfaitement dire à son serviteur diabolique de le débarrasser de cette hybride gênante qu'elle était. Pourtant, il ne le fit pas. Quelque chose en elle lui chuchotait qu'il ne le ferait pas, ni maintenant, ni plus tard. S'il avait eut l'intension de la détruire, il l'aurait ordonné dans l'immédiat. Peut être avait il une idée derrière la tête… Cependant, quoi qu'il en fût, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, pour l'instant, que de jouer à son jeu à lui. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune noble laissa choir son attention vers le corps de la domestique toujours inconsciente au sol, reprenant la parole.

« Présentement… Je pense qu'il faudrait aller continuer cette discussion dans un lieu plus approprié. Mon bureau semble tout indiqué. Tanaka viendra s'occuper d'elle. Faith, suivez nous. »

Ciel tourna les talons, faisant quelques pas avant de jeter un regard en arrière, constatant que la demi-démone n'avait pas bougé, imité par son majordome qui la fixait, attendant visiblement qu'elle agisse pour s'adapter.

« Katherine. Katherine Archer. C'est mon nom, le vrai cette fois. Je dois effacer la mémoire de cette demoiselle avant toute chose. Elle a vu mon pentacle. »

« Cela présente t il un risque pour sa santé ? »

« Aucun. Cela n'affecte que la mémoire immédiate. Je fais de même aux enfants lors des cérémonies. Autant pour me protéger que pour leur épargner un nouvel épisode… traumatisant. Cela ne prendra qu'un instant. »

A ces mots, elle retourna au près de la domestique, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Elle posa une main sur son front, récitant rapidement la formule adéquate, sentant le regard des deux hommes posé sur son dos marqué. Une fois cela fait, elle se redressa, faisant quelques pas afin de saisir l'épaisse robe de bain que lui avait procuré Tanaka et de s'en revêtir, dissimulant ainsi la marque maudite. Elle porta à nouveau son regard vers ses interlocuteurs, nouant la ceinture de tissu au niveau de sa taille.

« Bien Katherine, allons-y. Il y a bien des choses sur lesquelles je voudrais vous entretenir et nous avons des décisions à prendre quant à l'issue de cette affaire… La nuit promet d'être longue… »

Mot de l'auteur :  
>Bonsoir à tous ! Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions )<br>A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et passez tous de bonnes fêtes !


End file.
